1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to pet toys, and more specifically to a pet toy that dispenses a substance, such as catnip, attractive to the pet.
2. Background Art
Cats are often considered by the misinformed to be aloof, detached creatures that would rather recline on a soft, plush rug than expend energy running about for no apparent purpose. However, those who better understand the true nature of domestic felines realize these very same animals become wild, energetic creatures exhibiting near-manic behavior when provided the proper impetus. Inducing such movement frequently in a cat is generally believed to provide health benefits and increased longevity to the pet, as well as produce emotional enhancement for the owner in the form of laughter.
Most cat owners employ at least one of two different ways of physically energizing their favorite feline companion. For one, many cats enjoy playing with a pet toy of some sort, especially one that exhibits movement. The types of toys that typically elicit a physical reaction from a cat range from simple objects, such as balls of yarn, to more complex devices, such as mechanical toys constructed to move suddenly when a cat makes contact with the toy.
The second way cat owners typically evoke physical exercise from their pet is to provide catnip. Catnip is a strongly aromatic perennial herb long recognized for its capacity to drive cats to a heightened state of activity. Even small amounts are known to drive a cat to distraction.
Given the foregoing, an apparatus combining the aforementioned advantages of a movable toy and catnip or similar substance would be advantageous.